Dirty, Filthy Boys
by kissinginthebluedark
Summary: Kurt, Blaine, and the Warblers decide to get a little wet, wild, and downright dirty.  Klaine, one-shot.  Complete.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee. If I did, there would be no such thing as a hiatus.

* * *

><p>When Blaine wanted to drag Kurt out into the rain, he only went along with it because he thought Blaine wanted to romantically kiss him, raindrops falling on their cheeks, their eyelashes, soaking them thoroughly. And they would be cold, and it would probably be kinda awkward, but it was something he told Blaine he had always wanted to do. Blaine had smiled, nodded understandingly, and said that he would have to remember that tidbit.<p>

So naturally when Blaine ran up to his room, his eyes shining excitedly and almost bouncing on his toes, telling Kurt to change clothes so they could go outside in the torrential downpour, what _else _was he supposed to think? He dressed appropriately, wearing the clothes he cared the least about getting dirty (a white Hanes t-shirt and a pair of Finn's track pants that somehow mysteriously ended up among his belongings during the move to Dalton), and was practically beaming as Blaine took his hand and dragged him outside. The rain slapped his face unexpectedly, and he blinked furiously trying to get the cold water from out of his eyes. He stumbled a little, trying to keep up with Blaine (_Wow, he is REALLY enthusiastic about this), _when he realized they were headed toward the big hill on the outskirts of campus.

"Blaine!" he almost yelled (and laughed) over the rain. "Where are you taking me?"

"Just trust me!" Blaine replied, turning his head over his shoulder for just a second. "This is gonna be awesome!"

_He is really excited about this kiss, _Kurt thought idly.

Kurt realized that Blaine was, indeed, leading him to the top of the hill, but to his dismay, he noticed the hill was not vacated like he hoped it might be. In fact, he was pretty sure that the entirety of the Warblers were there, with that looked like a few other Dalton students tagging along. Kurt furrowed his brow. "Blaine, seriously, what are we doing out here?"

Blaine didn't respond as he led Kurt up the hill. By the time they got up there, Kurt noticed all of the guys not only soaked, but also _incredibly _dirty.

Which led Kurt's eyes to the giant amateur slip-n-slide on the other side of the hill – the side they weren't climbing up on their way over – that ended at the bottom in a big pool of _mud._

Kurt's excitement faded significantly. "Blaine," he began in a warning tone. "I hope you don't think that I'm actually going to fall down that thing."

Blaine didn't have time to answer as Wes and David made their way up from the bottom of the hill, smiling largely and laughing. "Blaine! I see you got my text!" David yelled as he ran up to his friend.

"And you managed to get Kurt out here, too?" Wes added, surprised. "Wow. I never thought I'd see the day…"

Kurt folded his arms and glared at his boyfriend (even though he couldn't be completely mad, because really, Blaine was just _so damn happy _and he couldn't be a complete stick in the mud – no pun intended). "Well, it wasn't completely voluntary. I was led out here under preconceived notions."

Blaine cocked a brow. "What preconceived notions?" he asked, seemingly clueless.

Kurt blushed slightly and looked away. He was not about to admit to a cheesy romantic fantasy in front of Wes and David. "Nothing," he muttered.

Blaine laughed (Kurt was slightly annoyed). "Look, finals are just around the corner, Kurt. When I got the text from David, I wanted to come here, and bring you along too, because I know we've both been stressed and we both need to loosen up." He placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "Just… try to have some fun?"

Kurt huffed. "I don't consider sliding down a freezing cold blue tarp planted on the side of a hill into a nasty pit of mud anything _close _to fun."

Blaine shrugged, the casual smile never leaving his lips. "Suit yourself." He turned to David and Wes, gesturing to the crude tarp. "Shall we?"

David laughed and Wes replied with a smile, "We thought you'd never ask."

Kurt watched, somewhat irritated by his boyfriend's antics, as he, David, and Wes got a running start and belly flopped onto the slide, laughing and hollering. They crashed into each other on the way down, and by the time they reached the mud they were a mess of limbs and dirt and rainwater, all tangled up at once.

Kurt didn't think he had ever seen Blaine laugh so much, or seem so carefree. In fact, looking around, he realized that he had never seen any of these boys quite as loose as they were right now. As he watched Blaine disentangle himself from two of his best friends, he realized that he felt a little jealous. _He _wanted to be the one that Blaine could be so carefree with. _He _wanted to be the one who made Blaine laugh like that. _He _wanted to be the reason why his eyes lit up so brightly.

So as Blaine jogged up the hill, covered in mud and soaking to the bone, Kurt made a decision.

Even if said decision was going to effectively kill his pride.

Blaine came up to Kurt and shook his head like a wet dog. Kurt spluttered and held up his hands, commanding "Down, boy!" through his laughter.

Blaine looked at Kurt expectantly. "Well? Are you gonna give it a go? Cuz if you're not, it might be better for you to go inside. No point in staying out here, you know? I just thought that—"

Kurt placed a single finger over Blaine's lips. "I know what you thought. And I appreciate the sentiment. And under normal circumstances, I would absolutely, positively, _refuse _to be a part of this." He shrugged and removed his finger, folding his arms over his chest. "But… it _does _look like fun. And even though the idea of getting mud in my hair detests me enough to make me cry… I'm willing to brave it. But only on one condition."

Blaine was positively beaming now, and Kurt decided that the filth he was about to endure was totally worth it, for that one look right there.

"I only want to go down with you. And I don't think I can go down it on my stomach… it looks painful."

Blaine chuckled. "Yeah, it was, a bit. I probably should have thought that one through a little bit more." He reached his hand forward for Kurt to take. "We'll slide down. Together."

Kurt took a deep breath and grasped Blaine's hand in his own. In an instant, Blaine was tugging Kurt over to the edge of the hill and sitting down. Kurt sat down right next to him, his hand never leaving Blaine's (in fact, he was pretty sure his grip was tighter than before. The hill looked a lot steeper up close). But the smile that Blaine was giving him right now, plus all of the encouragement from his fellow classmates, he was sure that he wanted to go through with this.

"Ready?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt swallowed and nodded.

And so Blaine edged off the hill, still holding Kurt's hand and dragging him behind him.

The ride went by much more quickly that Kurt had imagined it would take. He had his eyes closed most of the way – not so much because he was scared but because the rain kept pelting into his eyes, making it difficult to keep them open – but he had been able to hear his boyfriend's laughter and yells all the way. And by the time they reached the home stretch of the slide, Kurt found himself whooping his own victory yell.

They smashed into the mud pit, the friction causing them to come to a quick stop. Kurt had let go of Blaine's hand when they reached the bottom, and they tumbled over each other until they stopped moving. Kurt's head was resting on Blaine's stomach, and as his best friend's laughter caused his head to bounce up and down, Kurt started laughing in tandem.

They stayed like that for a while, catching their breath, before Blaine finally got up and offered Kurt his hand once more to help him up. Kurt took it, his body and clothes feeling much heavier now that they were slick with rainwater and mud. Blaine pulled him to his feet and they made their way carefully out of the pit, standing off to the side. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Kurt smirked, shrugged, and placed his arms around Blaine's neck. "I wasn't so much worried about the sliding part. It was the mud that made me hesitate. And yeah," he looked down at his own body, completely filthy by now, "that last part was about as bad as I thought it would be."

"So I guess asking you to slide down with me again is out of the question?"

Kurt smiled coyly. "Oh, I wouldn't say out of the question _entirely…_ I just might need a little convincing."

And then Blaine got that wicked smile, the one that always made Kurt's breath hitch for just a second. "Hmmm… what kind of convincing, I wonder…"

"Well, for starters, you could just—"

Kurt never got to finish his thought, because at that moment, Blaine placed his lips over Kurt's. It started chaste, but Kurt wanted more, and he wanted it quickly, so he let his mouth open just enough to slide his tongue over Blaine's bottom lip. Blaine groaned almost inaudibly but Kurt could _feel _the vibrations against his tongue and _knew _that Blaine wanted a little more as he continued to deepen the kiss, his hands tightening on Kurt's waist and bringing him flush against him.

Kurt's eyes fluttered open for a moment, taking in the image of his very wet boyfriend, mud splattered all over his face and hair, raindrops clinging to his long eyelashes. He shivered slightly, aware that the only source of warmth at the moment was from being so incredibly close to Blaine, and yeah, this was _good. _This was better than _any _kiss in the rain he had fantasized about before.

And if he had to get a little dirty to get it, then hell, it was _so _worth it.

Blaine eventually pulled away, and Kurt swayed a little, dizzy from the contact. Blaine smirked triumphantly. "So, did I convince you to go with me again?"

Kurt mirrored Blaine's grin. "Babe, if you end every trip down the mediocre tarp slide with _that, _I'm pretty sure I could keep doing this forever."

Blaine let go of Kurt's waist to grab both of Kurt's hands in his own. "Well then we should get back up there. The longer we stand down here, the longer it's going to be before I can kiss you again."

Kurt flushed slightly, but still tried to be coy. "So what are we waiting for?"

Blaine dragged him up the hill again, and Kurt couldn't even be mad that his hair was sticking straight up from the mud, or that he was going to have to take ten showers after this to get clean, or that he was probably going to be up most of the night working on that essay for American Literature that he should be doing right now. He was having fun right now. Good, clean fun.

And sometimes, having good clean fun meant getting a little dirty.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

HJappy (late) April Fool's everyone! I was planning to post this on Friday, but by the time it was finished I had no internet, hence why it's two days late. I don't even remember how this came about really, but I do love the idea of Dirty!Klaine in the most literal sense.

Hope you enjoyed! Alerts, favorites and reviews are ALWAYS appreciated! Thanks!


End file.
